The present invention relates to a device for interconnecting scaffolding elements and standards of a scaffolding or similar, comprising on the one hand an engagement member, open at the top at least in the operating mode and connected to the standard, said member exhibiting a first engagement surface facing the standard but extending spaced therefrom, and a first bearing surface, in the operating position facing upwards, and on the other hand a hook-shaped member attached to the scaffolding element, exhibiting at least one second engagement surface facing away from the standard and a second bearing surface, in the operating position facing downwards and functioning to be hooked into said engagement member and to be supported thereby through co-operation between the first and the second engagement surfaces as well as the first and second bearing surfaces.
In order to obtain reasonably limited surface pressure at the engagement surfaces between the hook-shaped member and the engagement member of a coupling device, it is previously known to design the hook-shaped member like a three-dimensional body, see for example SE-B-7908679-9. In order to obtain the required shape of the three-dimensional body, the hook-shaped member was previously manufactured through casting or forging. The drawback of a casting is the limited tensile strength, whereas forging is relatively expensive and not suitable for series production in larger numbers.
The object of the present invention is to provide a coupling device that fulfils stringent demands on strength and rational, cost effective production.
Said object is achieved by means of a device according to the present invention, characterised by the hook-shaped member exhibiting on the one hand two side cheeks arranged in spaced relationship to each other and being fixedly attached to the scaffolding element, each cheek being arranged, in the interconnected mode of the coupling device, to extend with an end portion towards the standard, and on the other a distance piece located between the end portions of the side cheeks and exhibiting at least the major portion of said second engagement surface.